


Beer and Hockey

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wayhaught - Freeform, wyndolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: College AUWynonna and Nicole are roommates. What happens when Nicole’s New Years makeout buddy is Wynonna’s sister Waverly and she comes to visit for the first time since the incident?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the same one from Tumblr. I’ll update on both platforms so no one misses anything

Nicole had never wanted to get back to her dorm room so badly in her life. Some idiot spilled coffee all down the front of her in her forensics lecture and all she wanted to do was change and crack open a beer. Wynonna would be waiting for her like she always was on Friday mornings. They had been roommates for the past two years and had actually become quite close. They’d sit together, drink, and watch hockey until they couldn’t see straight or the hockey games were over. Friday’s were always her favorite, but this week had been a long one, and topping it off with a pumpkin spice shower first thing in the morning was not ideal. 

Picking up her pace, she started trekking across campus hoping to be able to get the stain out of her favorite blue button up. She got back to the dorm in record time. She opened the door and basically already had her shirt off so she could change into another. As she was on her last button, toned abs and pink lace bra fully visible, she heard a small gasp and looked up to find Waverly Earp sitting on her sisters bed staring straight at Nicole’s chest.

“Waverly???” 

“Nicole, um, hi?”

After quickly buttoning her shirt back up, missing a few along the way, Nicole came to her senses and addressed the youngest Earp. 

“What- uh, what’re you doing here. Not that you can’t uh you know come here I love y-having you here but Wynonna didn’t mention you were coming” 

“I was driving through on my way back from a cheer competition, she didn’t know I’d be here either, she just ran out for coffee”

“Oh”, was all a nicole could manage.

It’s not that she didn’t like Waverly, quite the opposite actually. She had come up for New Years last year, they had both been drunk and alone in the bathroom at a party and well, one thing led to another and they were kissing in a bathtub listening to everyone scream ‘happy new year’ outside the door. They didn’t go any further then kissing and a little light under the shirt action but they agreed the next morning when they put together what happened (because they woke up in the same bathtub) that it would crush Wynonna to have to go through that especially after she had just broken up with Henry...for the second time. 

They had just moved on, simple and polite. What they didn’t know that prior to the night of the drunken bathtub they were both interested in each other. It didn’t exactly stop after either. There was of course a grace period when Nicole tried to not think about the youngest Earp at all but that didn’t stick. She was head over heels for Waverly Earp. Now, she was three feet in front of her for the first time since New Years and Nicole had walked in half Naked and greeted her with a “why the hell are you in my room”....she was doomed. She was so gay....and so doomed and so still staring at Waverly Earp. 

“I can get that out if you want.” Waverly motioned to Nicole’s shirt, “I can smell the pumpkin from here”

“Oh, thanks yeah someone spilled it on me in my lab today”.

She turned toward her closet, picked up her Uncle Nedley’s Purgatory Sheriff’s t-shirt and changed as quickly as possible. She handed the stained shirt to Waverly. 

“It should be ok just soaked in water, it’s still pretty fresh, if not I’ll see what else I can do”

“Thanks Waves”, she said with a soft and genuine tone 

Waverly heard the inflection of her voice, but didn’t have time to respond seeing as Wynonna burst through the door.

“Haught you’re back! Isn’t this great we get Waverly for the whole weekend!”

“Yeah, it’s...it’s awesome”, as much as Nicole knew she may have to confront her feelings if Waverly kept coming around she was genuine excited to have her there.

“Ok, so party tonight at Dolls’s place.”

Waverly and Nicole looked at eachother. 

“What? What’s up with you two? Haught you love to party. We took down those assholes last week in that drinking match”

“First of all, you cheated. I took them down, and second..I don’t have second I do love to party”

“And what about you baby girl, why’d you get all deer in headlights? I’ve seen you almost out drink some of those hooligans at Shorty’s”

“I’m just worried...about you”

“Well, dont come on I’m your big sis! Plus Haught will carry me home if she needs to”

“She’s right”

“Alright then you’re both in?”

Waverly and Nicole reluctantly said yes to Wynonna...but they weren’t happy about it...or, maybe they were? 

When they got to the party Wynonna was quick to go off with Dolls. She of course made sure with Waverly that she would be ok “hanging out with Nicole for a while”. Waverly wasn’t going to say no. That’s when the list of things that Waverly and Nicole probably shouldn’t have done that night started.

It began with Nicole grabbing Waverly’s hand to lead her through the crowd. It would’ve been harmless had that been all that happened. When Nicole led them over to a couch there was only one spot. Nicole offered to get them drinks, she got herself a beer and Waverly whatever spiked punch, or rather drop of punch in whatever vodka was in the bowl. She came back to Waverly on the couch and handed her the drink. Waverly looked up at the red head and motioned for her to sit in the spot on the ground between her legs. The fact that Nicole sat made it ok for Waverly to reach out and start playing with her hair, which made it ok for Nicole to take the spot next to her when the seat opened up. From there Waverly put her legs across Nicole’s lap and Nicole reached around the small girls frame, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. It was like a chain reaction, Soon enough they had forgotten their drinks and started focusing more on eachother. 

Nicole watched her lips form every word. She knew now that Waverly was interested, they way she played with her hair, and laughed at her jokes. But if it was going to happen it would be Waverly who made the first move. Their faces were inches away from each other, they could feel each others breath. Waverly leaned closer, aiming to connect their lips when-

“HAUGHT”. It was Dolls, “We’re gonna need you in here” 

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other. They both knew what it was about. Dolls had seemed pretty adamant so they sprung off of the couch to follow him. 

“Wynonna”, they said in unison

Wynonna had managed to get herself stuck on the top of a cabinet and was refusing to come down unless Nicole came and took shots with her. Dolls tried to get her to come down him self but he knew Wynonna too well to think that he could get her down without her getting what she wanted. 

Nicole took the shots and helped Wynonna down from the cabinet. She told Dolls that it would probably be best just to get her home and let her sleep it off in her own bed to which he agreed. Nicole did as promised and slung Wynonna over her shoulder. Waverly tried to help as much as she could talking to Wynonna the whole way back attempting to keep her from throwing up on Nicole...it happened anyway. The second thing Nicole didn’t plan on being covered in today. 

Once they got her back to the room it was pretty easy, she was dead asleep by the time Nicole flipped her on her bed. Waverly got a wash cloth and started to clean her sister up. Nicole shed her shirt for the second time that day completely throwing the puke covered one out. 

“I need a shower”, Nicole said still standing in just a tank top. 

She moved to her dresser and took out a fresh set of Pajamas which in her case consisted of a t-shirt and boxers. She realized Waverly probably hadn’t packed anything to wear.

“You can look through and pick out whatever..if you want”, she offered

Waverly smiled, “thanks”

Nicole started to say more but thought it best to just go to her shower. They hadn’t talked about what *almost* happened yet. They weren’t drunk this time around, but Nicole still thought it would hurt Wynonna, and that’s something she never wanted to do. For now, she thought letting it go would be the best option, and if Waverly brought it up, then they could talk. 

Nicole emerged from the bathroom hair wrapped in a towel. Waverly had fallen asleep on her bed in one of her Purgatory sheriff long sleeves. The shirt was big on Nicole, and was a dress on Waverly. Nicole tucked her in and placed a light kiss on her forehead. She didn’t plan on sleeping much tonight anyways. She grabbed a respectful spot on her bean and chair and curled into a ball awaiting the hurricane that would be Wynonna in the morning. 

“Haaaaaaaaught”, Wynonna whined, “my Head huuuurts”.

Nicole got up to get her some aspirin and water. It was almost noon, she’d slept more then usual. After handing Wynonna her medicine and telling her to go back to sleep. When she looked at the other bed, her bed, she noticed a lack of Waverly Earp in it. What she did find was a note;

Nicole,  
I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk last night. I’m also sorry I fell asleep on your bed. I don’t know if you’re feeling the same as I am but I think we have to sort some things out. Gus texted and said that two of the horses had gotten out so I had to drive back early. Not that Wynonna will even remember I was there in the first place but please let her know. Also, I borrowed another shirt for the ride home I hope that’s ok (they all smell like Vanilla Dip donuts...how??) I’m coming back up in two weeks for my birthday, I’m hoping you’ll be there too and maybe we can find time to have that talk. Thank you for bringing Wynonna home last night, you’re too good to her. Hope she’s not too much trouble today.  
-Waverly

Nicole held the note to her chest. So, good news Waverly wanted to talk about everything too. Bad news, she’d have to wait to do so. This would be a very long two weeks. 

It was a very VERY long two weeks. Everything continued like normal but Nicole knew that today was the day. Wynonna had said that Waverly was down in the long awaiting her sister to come to sign her in. Her hart was pounding. After Wynonna went down to escort Waverly back up to the room Nicole checked her hair and shirt which for once was not stained with anything once more. 

The door swung open. Waverly ran to Nicole and embraced her, taking in the smell of donuts. Wynonna didn’t question it because they broke off fairly quickly. 

Wynonna mentioned having to take a quick shower and retreated into the bathroom. Nicole and Waverly didn’t mind at all, it would give them a chance to talk Wynonna always too so long to shower. 

“So”, Nicole broke the silence

“So”, Waverly mimicked 

“What’s on your mind”

“You know what’s on my mind. I like you Nicole. I know it’d take Wynonna a little to get used to but isn’t it worth it? You’re worth it to me.”

“You are more then with it Waverly Earp. But she’s my best friend, and if she doesn’t approve it’s going to be really hard to sit there and kiss you while she’s staring at me. Or when she has her bat in her lap waiting for me to come home after we go out.”

The bathroom door opened slightly

“Jesus, would you two just make out already”, wynonna yelled 

“Wynonna. D...did you hear all of that”. 

“Of course I did, I went in the bathroom so you two dildos could talk.”

“But-“, Nicole started

“Haught, Baby girl. I’ve known since New Years.”

“How?”, Waverly demeaned

“Who do you think came in and put the blanket on you two in the tub? I walked in to pee and you two were passed out on each other. I’ve been trying to get you two to talk ever since but you’re both too stubborn”

Waverly and Nicole both had their mouths open. Wynonna continued,

“And two weeks ago when you two finally saw each other again, why do you think I left you two alone? I don’t like Dolls that much and I’d never just leave Waverly. I didn’t mean to get that drunk though, Dolls told me what happened but I knew you two were getting along before I ruined it”.

They were speechless still. 

“Oh and Haught maybe don’t leave my sisters note right on your desk?”

“So..So you’re ok with it?”, Nicole asked

“Ok with it? My best friend and my sister? Haught, you’re already family. Why wouldn’t I be ok with it”.

There were smiles plastered on their faces. Everything was falling into place. 

“I’m going to go hang out with Henry. You two do whatever, one rule; no sex on my bed, ever.”

“Agreed”, Nicole said through her smile.

Wynonna left soon after leaving Waverly and Nicole staring at each other too afraid it was all a dream to move. 

“So”, Nicole said

“So”, Waverly repeated, and leaned in. 

They stayed facing each other placing light kisses on the others lips. Nicole took the opportunity to pick Waverly up and set her on the bed. She knew Waverly would have to be the one to call the shots, she never wanted to push her into doing anything she didn’t want to. 

“Is this ok?”, Nicole said with her hands ruffling the bottom of Waverly’s shirt

“Oh my god, yes”, Waverly was far to eager. 

Both of their shirts had come off, Nicole’s pants were thrown over the TV and Waverly skirt ended up on a lamp. The rest came off fairly quickly and were thrown about the room as well. 

After...satisfying their needs...Nicole lay her head on Waverly’s shoulder. Neither had ever felt safer then in that moment.They took their time finding their cloths, and changed into sweat pants and t-shirts of Nicoles. The pants were of course too big on Waverly and had to be cuffed several times. 

“So are you excited for your birthday?”, Nicole asked realizing when she woke up tomorrow Waverly would be a year older. 

“Sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I mean it’s only 19, it’s nothing big.”

“It’s so big! Every birthday is big, I can’t wait to give you your presents!”

“You got me presents?”

“Of course I did”

“I guess we never really celebrated when I was younger. When Momma left I was only 6 and when Daddy dies I was 8 so I don’t really remember having parties. Wynonna was the only one who ever cared.”

“Waves im so sorry. But you have me now, and Wynonna. We’re going to make it the best birthday you’ve ever had.

They decided to go to a bar. Wynonna had gotten Waverly a fake so she could drink, and as much as Waverly wanted to protest she thought maybe a night out was really what she needed. A night out with her sister and her...girlfriend? Sort of?

They sat at a high top, Wynonna and Nicole with their beers and Waverly with whatever Wynonna brought back to the table for her. They ordered a few appetizers hoping to beat the awful hangovers they would all have in the morning. 

“A toast”, started Wynonna, “ to the best sister a girl could ask for”

Waverly blushed. Nicole agreed and they all clinked glasses kicking off the night of celebration for the youngest Earp and for a new found relationship. 

Nicole loved how happy Waverly was. She couldn’t ask for anything more. She knew this was exactly where she wanted to be, with everyone she loved. She felt Waverly’s hand on her leg and a slight squeeze. 

“I’m going to use the restroom”, Waverly said brushing by Nicole. She made a quick pointing motion. Nicole thought that meant follow her but she wasn’t sure.

“Haught. Earth to Haught, she wants to go makeout...go”, Wynonna huffed

“Oh right”

Nicole opened the door. There was Waverly waiting for her. She walked over to her backing her small frame into the sink. She hoisted her up onto the counter and slowly began placing kisses along her neck. 

“Happy birthday baby”.

Things were moving fast. If it weren’t for the door opening and a group of women walking in they probably would’ve gotten eachother off right then and there. Waverly was wearing a skirt, she always wore skirts. And tonight she had so nicely pointed out to Nicole the lack of underwear she had on. 

They came out about ten minutes later. Wynonna was flirting with the barkeep...of course. Everything was going great, there was live music, no one was trying to hit on them, they had just almost had a quickie in the bathroom. Everything was good. Great. Fantastic. Until Waverly felt a slight tap on her shoulder....

“Champ.”

“Oh FUCK no”, Wynonna didn’t hold back. If Haught didn’t hold her back he would’ve been on the ground. Shit was about to get real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter then the last chapter but I wanted to update!!

“Champ”, Waverly half asked half demanded. 

“Babe”, he stammered. He was drunk, like always.

Wynonna literally growled at him.   
“Not your babe”, Waverly retorted 

“And she never will be you fucking asshole”, Wynonna was fired up. 

Waverly linked eyes with Nicole. She tried to express her best ‘I’m sorry’ glance. Waverly knewNicole had no idea what was going on, but she definitely just heard some guy call her babe. She’d have some explaining to do when they got back to the dorm. 

Champ reached out to grab Waverly’s waste. It took Wynonna two seconds to react, it took Nicole less. Her fist collided with the side of his jaw. The flash of her red hair was the last thing he saw before hitting the ground. 

“Haught”, Wynonna said with a smile on her face 

“Hot”, Waverly said at the exact same time. 

Champ clutched his eye screaming, “You fucking bitch”

Wynonna kicked him back down...in his good eye. He didn’t try getting back up again. Nicole held her hand, she would definitely have a bruise tomorrow. That douche had a think skull. 

“Come on baby girl, let’s get red some gauze and you back to the room.”

Waverly had Nicole sit on her desk as she wrapped her fingers in a bandage. They were going to bruise but at least she didn’t break any skin. She hit him so hard you could hear when her first collided with his head. She knew Nicole deserved an answer.

“Wyn do you think Nicole and I could be alone for a little”

“Sure baby girl, as long as you’re sure you’re ok”

“I am, but I think my brave baby deserves an explanation to why she had to do that”

“Fair enough, I’ll be at Dolls, call me if you need me.”

And that was that. It was just Nicole and Waverly now. Waverly didn’t know how to tell her. She knew she could, and she felt safe confiding in her it just might throw her a little. 

After Wynonna had left Waverly began pacing around the room

“Baby”

“Nicole I’m so sorry”

“Baby it’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. We can let it go”

“I don’t want to leave you without answers”

“It’s ok, I’m ok. I want to know but only when you’re ready. Now come here”

Waverly day on Nicole’s lap, and curled herself into her girlfriend. Nicole lifted them both to the bed. Soon enough Waverly was asleep. So much for an amazing birthday. She texted Wynonna that she was good to come back, though she didn’t end up back in the room until morning. 

When Wynonna came in Waverly was awake but hadn’t moved off of Nicole in fear of waking her up. She wanted to stay like this forever, but she knew she’d have to leave pretty soon to get back to Purgatory. Wynonna and Nicole both had class the next day and she had to go back to shitty old Purg High. 

Nicole risked awake, smelling the scent of her girlfriend. She hummed into her neck hoping to never leave. 

“You guys are already gross”, Wynonna commented

Waverly jumped out of bed, laughing at the realization that she had a lack of pants on. She grabbed a hoodie of Nicole’s and walked over to wynonna. 

“Thank you for last night”, she motioned to Nicole, “both of you”. 

She hugged Wynonna, holding onto her best friend. She made her way to the bed, where Nicole was now sitting up. They kissed soft and sweet. Waverly promised to text when she got back and that she’d plan to come up again when she had the time. 

After she left Nicole felt a certain sense of emptiness.

“You’ll see her again Haught.”

“Yeah, yeah”

“So did she tell you about Champ?”

“No I told her not to, she was so shaken up last night she basically just fell asleep when we hit the bed.”

“Yeah it’s gonna take a while for her to tell you. But she trusts you, I know she does”

“Yeah I know. Thank you, you knkw for being so cool with all of this”

“If I have to have anyone as a sister-in-law I’d want it to be you 10 times out of 10 Haught. Enough with this sappy shit though, I know you’re not going all soft on me” 

“No way.”

“Alright then. Beer and Hockey?”

“My favorite. Behind your sister of course”

Wynonna almost choked on her beer.

 

They had decided to surprise Waverly two weeks after the birthday debacle. It was only a two hour drive to Purgatory and it gave Wynonna a chance to see Gus, Curtis and of course Waverly. Nicole was focused mainly on the last one. 

They planned it perfectly, got in at 2 o’clock on Friday just in time for Waverly to come home in a half hour and find them. The time they had before she was home was set for introductions. Nicole’s palms were sweating. This was basically meet the parents. 

“Aunt Gus, Uncle Curtis, you remember Nicole, she came back home with me last Christmas...and now she’s Waverly’s girlfriend”

They shook hands, it was nice to see smiles on their faces.

“We remember, Nicole it’s so nice to have you back. You’re more then welcome to come again for this years Christmas too.”

“Wow, thank you. As long as Waverly is ok with it I’ll be here”, Nicole agreed

“Speaking of, what do you say we give Waves a little bit more of a surprise. I’ll show you her room, you hide, and I’ll tell her to go upstairs”, Wynonna offered 

Nicole was happy to agree. She took in every inch of Waverly’s room. It was absolutely 100% her, right down to the curtains. She would have five different blankets too. On the nightstand she happily found a picture of her and Waverly wrapped around eachother in a blanket from the night she spent on her birthday. Wynonna must’ve taken it when she first walked in in the morning. She set the picture back down and sat on Waverly’s bed, awaiting her smiling face to pop through the door. 

Downstairs Wynonna was doing the same thing only waiting on the couch and staring at the front door. Soon enough it swung open and an excited Waverly ran in hugging her sister

“Wait!”, she exclaimed, “does this mean-“

“It miiiight...But you have to find her first”, Wynonna teased

Waverly flashed her puppy dog eyes at Wynonna, begging her to tell her where her girlfriend was

“Oh jeez she’s in your room, you could’ve at least tried to look”

Waverly ran up the stairs faster then ever before. She plowed her door open and stood still in the doorway. 

“Heyyyy cutie”, Nicole whined

She was soon being tackled with kisses from a very small Virgo. Not that she was complaining in the slightest. 

Waverly hadn’t realized just how much she actually missed Nicole. She knew she had felt off and she knew the redhead definitely had a role in it but having her here made everything clear. 

“I missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you too, a lot”.

They stared at eachother a while longer, and broke their gaze when Wynonna came through the door.

“Everyone better have their cloths on or I’ll scream”.


End file.
